


New Opportunities

by Fisticuffsandjapery



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fisticuffsandjapery/pseuds/Fisticuffsandjapery
Summary: 'Adam Groff was finally coming back to Moordale and Eric could barely contain his excitement.  He had heard from Otis, who had heard from Maeve, who had heard from Aimee, that Adam had practically begged to come back.  Made a deal with his dad.'





	New Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> I binge watched Sex Education over the weekend and I can't even describe the amount of feels I have for these too.
> 
> Not sure if I captured their personalities exactly right but hey-ho

It has been twelve weeks.  A full term.

 

But Adam Groff was finally coming back to Moordale and Eric could barely contain his excitement.  He had heard from Otis, who had heard from Maeve, who had heard from Aimee, that Adam had practically begged to come back.  Made a deal with his dad. 

 

Eric smiled to himself as he wondered if he had anything to do with Adam wanting to come back.  And then chastised himself for thinking such a self-absorbed thought.

 

He had changed his outfit all of seven times that morning before school.  He didn’t know what look he was going for.  He didn’t know what Adam’s reaction to seeing him for the first time would be.  He needed to look fierce but sexy.  He needed Adam to think that Eric was doing fine without him but look so very irresistible at the same.  To look so good that Adam couldn’t help snog his face off the moment he saw him.

 

“Hello?  Eric? What is wrong with you?”  Otis came into focus a couple of metres away with a concerned expression leaning against his locker.  “You’ve barely said anything all morning.”

 

Eric shook his head.  “Nothing.  Nothing’s wrong.  Just excited for the first day back.  New opportunities and all that.”  It’s not that he and Otis still had some awkwardness going on, but Eric hadn’t told him about Adam.  Firstly, it was not his place to ‘out’ him and secondly, he would be killed.  They had barely had a chance to see what they could be before Adam had be cruelly ripped out of his life.  Only now were they going to get their moment.

 

Eric unclipped his rucksack from the front preparing himself for their encounter.  As if like clockwork at 8.44am he caught sight of Adam walking towards him.  His breath hitched.  Adam was even more magnificent then he had remembered.  A walking denim-clad Adonis amongst peasants of Moordale.  What he would give to have that jean jacket draped over his shoulders to symbolize a relationship.

 

He shut his eyes.  Who was he kidding?  There was going to be no kiss.  But Eric would take a public shove against the lockers and a stolen sandwich if it meant a private fumble at break time?  He wasn’t so sure.  Falling for your closeted bully was so cliché.

 

But the shove never came.

 

In fact, when he opened his eyes all he saw was the back of Adam Groff walking away from him.  Eric couldn’t hide the disappointment on his face.

 

“Hey, cheer up.  Didn’t you notice?  It’s the first time in four years Adam hasn’t stolen your lunch.  Maybe military school finally sorted out that fucked up head of his.”  Otis beamed. 

 

Eric just about mustered up a small smile before excusing himself to his first class.

 

What the fuck had just happened?

 

* * *

 

Eric was fuming.

 

“So here is where you have been hiding then!?”  He accused, waving around at all the unused musical equipment.  The music room.  He had finally found Adam after a full day of being ignored.  And he had had enough.  He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

 

“And hello to you too, Tromboner,” Adam said as he pocketed his cigarette carton in his top pocket. He fiddled with his unlit fag.

 

“Fuck off, Groff.  You don’t get to be all high and mighty.”

 

The taller boy shrugged.  “Piss off if you don’t like it.  You came looking for me.”

 

Without warning, Eric shoved him, causing the headmaster’s son to stumble back on the music stands behind him and fall onto his bottom.  Adam gritted his teeth and took in a heavy breath.

 

“You got a death wish, Tromboner?” he said in a low growl.

 

Eric put his hands out in defence.  “I want to know what happened,” he said trying again.

 

“And what happened?” Adam said, almost threateningly.

 

“You tell me! I get that my Adam was a little rough around the edges and pushed me against the lockers on a daily basis for four years, which by the way, I still waiting on an apology for, but deep down I know he can be gentle.  You!  You were fucking tender and sweet that day in this room.  The way you kissed me.  There is no way you are really that sociopath that you make yourself out to be.  And fuck me, that blow job?  That was the single best thing to ever happen to me.  So yeah, I want to know what happened, because I’m not giving that up for anybody.”  Eric said practically exploding in Adam’s face.

 

He could feel Adam’s eyes on him as he waited, _hoped_ , for a response.  Eric breathed hard, and looked towards his feet.  Why did he bother?

 

“ _Your_ Adam?”

 

Eric whipped his head up and found the smallest of smirks on the Caucasian boy’s face.

 

Flustered, what was left of Eric’s bravado, vanished.  “Well obviously not _my_ Adam-“

 

Adam stepped closer to the boy dressed in hot pink.  “ _Obviously,_ ” he mimicked.

 

“Stop that,” Eric said attempting a forceful tone.

 

“Make me,” the Groff boy dared stepping even closer, his face inches from Eric’s.  Eric could see the want in his eyes.

 

The smaller boy slowly moved to close the gap.

 

At the last moment, Adam whipped his head back.  “If you dare tell anyone about this-“

 

Eric rolled his eyes.  “Yeah, yeah, I know.  You’ll kill me,” he finished pulling the former delinquent in for a long-awaited kiss.

 

* * *

 

Eric composed himself before walking towards his best friend.  He wasn’t going to give anything away.

 

“You going for the normcore look again?” Otis asked as he gestured towards Eric’s misaligned buttons.

 

“Err, yeah,” Eric said unconvincingly, a little disturbed by the fact that he could see Adam Groff heading in his direction.  He had specifically said no more shoving.  They had an agreement.

 

Adam nodded a quick hello.  “Alright, Tromboner?” he greeted. Then with afterthought added, “New kid?” before walking towards the school gates.

 

If Eric’s jaw was slightly lax, Otis’ was on the floor.  “Did Adam Groff just acknowledge you without threats to your life!?”

 

“We settled our differences?” Eric offered. 

 

Otis looked at his best friend in disbelief.

 

Eric grinned.  “What?  Like I said, new opportunities and all that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how this came across...
> 
> It's meant to be Adam struggling to be a good guy, not shoving/bullying Eric but the only why he can do that and not give himself away is to ignore him. Obviously, Eric is not having any of it.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> xx


End file.
